


Roommates

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Zoro, KidZo, M/M, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Shower Ogling, Uke Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're roommates, perhaps more? Zoro's extremely stubborn, but so is Kid.</p><p>Kid/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Feeling a bit down so I decided to write something really different, pairing Zoro with someone I'm really worried about my portrayal of. I've never written Kid before and I honestly don't feel like I know him as well as I'd like (even though I am current in One Piece). Most of my influence for his personality comes from fanon and what I _have_ seen. Hopefully it's not too off base. I really hope I handled this well. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyed.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro's muscles trembled with tension in attempts to keep himself from falling onto his face on the silk sheets. Zoro would not allow for something so damn humiliating to happen, especially when he was damn sure the bastard would have some fun poking at him for it. Sweat poured from the pours of his skin as Zoro's body jerked on his knees. It was damn difficult to catch his breath, every time those strong hips slammed into his ass Zoro's entire body jerked hard and his breath crushed out of his lungs. Zoro's annoyingly green hair was grabbed at the roots and Zoro grit his teeth with a hiss when his head was yanked back. The hips moved faster, cock shoving into his splayed hole and rubbing harder against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Zoro. A loud moan finally broke from the back of Zoro's throat and the body on top of him gave a groan that was followed up by a chuckle.

“Finally got you to make some noise, Roronoa,” was growled and Zoro groaned, the cap that Zoro had managed to keep on his voice broken to not be replaced. Zoro's flushed cock stood in demand and dripped to the bedsheets as pleasure rushed through his body on each hard slide against his prostate. The black nails that gripped Zoro's hair yanked again and Zoro hissed as the bastard's hips bucked harder against him. Zoro's hair was finally released and the taller body behind him leaned over Zoro, giving off a menacing aura.

“Enjoying yourself, Roronoa?” was breathed roughly against Zoro's left ear before a red tongue trailed the shell. Zoro groaned as a shiver raced through his muscles before teeth bit down on the where Zoro's three gold earrings dangled. A growl hissed through Zoro's lips in reaction as his cock twitched in want. Zoro puffed out a groan as the teeth left his ear for a tongue to appear against the side of his throat and slide against the fevered skin.

“Gonna cum?” was asked and Zoro moaned as his head dropped down. The hips continued their fervor as the man on top of him continued to harass Zoro between moans and growls of pleasure. Zoro didn't know why he had agreed to this, but despite the shortcomings of accepting the invite Zoro was enjoying himself. 

“Screw you,” Zoro growled in a puff and there was a loud laugh above him.

“I think you've got that backward about who's doing the screwing,” was breathed above him and Zoro groaned. Zoro's partner fell silent and Zoro rasped out a moan when the cock rubbing inside him thrust in hard. Hands gripped Zoro's hips once more, fingers pressing against already forming bruises as the body rutted harder against Zoro. Zoro adjusted himself on one arm, affording him the ability to snake a hand down to his throbbing cock. Zoro grabbed the base of his cock and started to jack off to hurry up his building orgasm. Zoro fisted himself faster as the cock shoving into his stretched taught hole jerked to an erratic rhythm, no doubt his partner was nearing his own orgasm. 

Zoro gasped when it hit with a thunderous blow and his muscles wound up tight. His partner moaned, hips slamming hard against Zoro and bouncing him forward a few times before Zoro came with a strangled moan breaking hard from the back of his throat. There was a jerk behind Zoro as the body behind him tensed in orgasm with a hissed curse and Zoro clenched his teeth when he felt a gush of fluid invade into his body.

Zoro leaned on both arms again as he dragged air into his lungs with the relaxing of his muscles. The body behind him moved and Zoro felt the soft cock slip from his asshole. Zoro looked over when the red head let himself drop onto his back at Zoro's side. Zoro stared at the man, noting his dark red lips and fire red hair contrasted significantly with his pasty white skin, as Zoro did every time he looked at him. Zoro watched his muscled chest heave with his breaths as he allowed his arms to spread out and Zoro grunted as he rolled onto his side to get out of the way of the limbs. After a moment oddly orange/red eyes looked over to Zoro and their gazes locked. A lazy grin stretched those red lips before he rolled onto his side to face Zoro.

“Glad you finally said yes,” Kid announced and Zoro grunted as he sat up and started to move for the edge of the bed. A frown dipped Kid's lips as he sat up.

“Hey! Seriously, it's rude to just up and leave!” Kid barked and Zoro stopped when his feet touched the floor of their room in the tiny university apartment they shared. The two had been roommates for three quarters and Kid had decided that he had a thing for Zoro the moment they met when Zoro had come to ask about his flier. Kid was definitely not shy, in fact he was extremely flamboyant in his attire and personality, something that had caused friction with Zoro from day one. But unfortunately for Zoro, Kid was extremely aggressive and Zoro found himself dealing with daily plays aimed at himself. If Zoro was less of an introvert he might have decided to keep looking for another roommate, but in the end Zoro took the easy route, so really he only had himself to blame for any trouble. Kid moved on the bed and Zoro felt the fiery red head settle behind him, sliding his legs around Zoro's body and allowing them to touch the floor as his arms wrapped around Zoro's muscled waist. A head pressed on top of Zoro's as he was tugged closer to the furnace behind him. That was something that Zoro had noticed early on just from coming into contact with Kid's hands, he was a damn heater. 

“I have a class I need to go to,” Zoro declared and Kid tugged Zoro again before giving a sigh and sliding his arms free. 

“I'll remember this,” Kid threatened and Zoro grunted as he stood and padded his way to the bathroom to shower. Zoro heard Kid get up and walk out into the main room of their apartment, most likely butt naked, which the red head did often, as Zoro turned the water on. Truth be told, Kid had grown on him, junk flashing and all. Maybe it was because the red head had worn him down, or maybe Zoro had just felt horny, but in the end, Zoro realized he wouldn't mind doing it with him again. So long as he didn't pull his damn hair again.

“Hey! Gonna order some pizza, you want any?” was called when the shower curtain opened. Zoro looked over at Kid who very openly swept his eyes over Zoro's muscled physique. Zoro gave the red head a glare and Kid glared back.

“You really need better manners,” Kid grumbled.

“Like yours are so perfect,” Zoro grumbled as he lathered shampoo into his hair.

“So, pizza?” Kid asked and Zoro shrugged.

“Sure,” Zoro deadpanned. Zoro dipped his head back under the shower head and paused working his fingers through his chopped short hair. Zoro looked to Kid and Kid grinned back.

“I'll call then,” Kid declared and closed the shower curtain. Yeah, his manners were just fucking perfect. Bullshit.


End file.
